


A moment of respite

by Bobbole



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbole/pseuds/Bobbole
Summary: You asked me to sharemy memoriesand my last momentof respite---The Terror Bingosquare - a moment of respite
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Terror Bingo (2019)





	A moment of respite

She stood up, fierce and proud, still beautiful despite her mourning dress and the exhausted expression on her face, waiting for words that he would rather not say.

James was so tired to talk. After his return, he had done nothing but that. 

_\- Tell us what happened -_

_\- Tell me, James, what happened to him -_

_Francis..._

_Why I am here?_

_What I have to say?_

_I should have died there, with you_

_I should have died instead of you_

James survived and coming back. And now was in that room, in front of Mrs Cracroft, who was watching him.

And waiting.

\- What stories do you want to know, my lady, that you haven’t heard over and over again after my return?

How many horrors do you want with you, in the night?

How many tears do you want to cry above your memories? -

_\- You should be scared, Sophia -_

_\- I know commander, but now I fear nothing at all -_

James respect her because she wasn't afraid of memories. She was determined, especially when it came to suffer.

So stubborn! Just like Francis.

_Francis…_

_Why aren’t you here, with her?_

_Why aren’t you here, with me?_

\- Do you really want to deny this to me, commander? Would you deny a woman the last words of the man she loved? –

James felt his heart closing under a dark abyss.

\- Who says, Mrs Cracroft, that Francis spoke any words before he died? –

_Who says that Francis last words were about you?_

_He didn't say a word that day._

_No last speech._

_Only a..._

And maybe Sophia could read his mind, or maybe he said his thoughts aloud, because she looked at James with a strange awareness into her eyes.

She was challenging him. 

\- You know – James said – So why are you asking me this? –

\- Yes, I know – Sophia answered in a whisper – But I need you to show me –

_A legitimate request._

_An absurd request._

_Show me…_

_Show me…_

_Listen._

_Oh my dear, dear Mrs Cracroft_

_What do you want to see?_

_I can show you the tears in my eyes, just like that day_

_or I can describe you the feeling of a dying body near your own._

_I can draw you the desperation of the great white nothing._

_I can give you that kiss, the last I gave him before the end..._

\- This is what you want, Mrs Cracroft? This is what you want to share with me? –

_To know his last wish?_

_To know my last moment of respite?_

\- Yes – said Sophia, no longer hide her tears – Yes, James –

_Show me…_

_Show me…_

_Show me..._

And James, reliving again his last moment with Francis, kissed her.


End file.
